Galaxy Grunt
by KingKimmie
Summary: Naomi finds herself falling down a hole while embarking on her third Pokemon journey, causing her to lose her memory, also causing her to end up in a twisted time ten years later where she is mistaken for a Team Galaxy Grunt. T for some language.
1. Down, Down the hole I go

Down, down the hole I went. I felt myself falling. Faster, faster, into the dark pit that I hadn't realized was there only two seconds earlier. I could feel my hair flapping in my face, going in different directions. My eyes felt like they were going to fall right out of my sockets. I couldn't breathe.

Down, down the hole I went.

I started thinking to myself how ironic this all was, and the silly thought of it all was. Only ten minutes earlier, I got my first two Pokemon, which were concealed in my Pokeballs. I don't know if it did, but I think they fell out of my pocket. There was a Ralts, and there was a Misdreavus.

Funny how I'm telling you my story while I'm in the middle of falling isn't it?

I felt around the air for something, anything to hold on to. Nothing.

I realized that since I fell, I never looked down.

I should have never done that.

"Team Galaxy grunts, have you not all heard of the downfall of our former teams many years ago? Team Rocket, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma, taken out one by one. We must take a stand and fight for the rights they never got, but also for the rights we must have in this team. All over Dion, people use Pokemon for many stupid ways. We must teach them the right way of using them shall – was that a sneeze?"

Crap. I covered my mouth.

"Anyway, I welcome all newcomers into Team Galaxy. We have new assignments posted on the board near the holding room. You are dismissed."

Yep, this was an average day in a criminal organization. Sounds more like school, doesn't it?

Team Galaxy was a team established about ten years after the downfall of all of the other teams. We don't waste any time with our work. We don't feel guilty about what we do. You may even compare us to robots. Well, even some of us have a softer side to ourselves. A significantly high number of people leave the Team every couple weeks because they don't feel right doing what they do, and they don't like the team, etcetera etcetera.

To think of it, I've only started worshipping this team only a couple of weeks ago. I should probably start telling you my story now.


	2. Starting with a Star

"Hey, wake up will ya? The boss will be here any minute, and I don't want to be blamed for nothing!"

I felt myself being shaken by a hand. Not one now, but four.

"Urghh. What happened?" I opened one amber eye and peered directly at two men wearing caps. There was a very large and noticeable G on their sweaters.

"Not again, you're the fourth person this week to lose their memory! We'd better get you back to headquarters right now! Oh, damn it all!"

Headquarters? What was headquarters?

I felt myself being lifted up by another two sets of obviously strong hands. I was being rushed forwards. To be honest, I didn't know what was going on, so I just went back to sleep.

About ten minutes later, I woke up to see myself in a small but somewhat comfortable room. There were Gs all over the walls, on the floor, even one on the blanket I had been using.

I opened my eyes wider.

If you actually did open both of your eyes, you could see that the room looked bigger, not smaller. And that there were no Gs on the floor, just Gs imprinted in the floor. I sat up, frustrated for not knowing where I was, and who I was. I looked down at my clothes.

I saw two Pokeballs and a card sticking out of my side pocket. I pulled at it, having some difficulty as my pants were tight. I got it out, and read the card.

"Naomi Stone. Rank: Trainer."

Oh.

I heard a banging on the door, and even though I didn't ask them to come in, the man that I had seen earlier came in with another large man on his tail.

"This is the girl I was talking about sir. She's not in our group. From the looks of her outfit, she might be in Group E. We found her lying on the ground on the road near Sealux City today. Can you identify her?"

"I don't need any identifying! I just want to know where I am, how I got here, and why I'm wearing this horrible looking outfit! What does G even stand for anyway?"

Suddenly, the man shut up and moved backwards toward the door, awed. I don't know if it was something I said, but at least I had their full attention. The larger, bulgier looking man moved slowly forward, seeming to give me a quick once-over. He silently turned back to the man, and nodded, probably a signal for him to go. He rushed to the door, turning only to look at me once more. The large man sat down on the stool directly in front of my bed. I quickly sat up.

"So, are you the leader of G or something?" I demanded.

"Nothing that I think you need to know about," he muttered.

"You see, I lost my memory. I know I did because I have a trainer card in my pocket. It says that my name is Naomi. Although, I don't remember how I got here. And that other skinny little guy said that I was on the side of some road. Was I hit by a car or something?"

"In all due time, Ms. Naomi, you will find out soon enough," he said, calmly. It was irritating, his calmness. What if he was put into this kind of position? He would be scared as hell. He began to get up and leave, just like that. I quickly sat up and got out of bed. I felt something on me shift, and I looked down. Sure enough, there was a belt that I don't remember putting on around my pants that moved a little bit. I was wearing a cardigan with a G also on it. I started pacing next to my bed as the man approached the door. He turned around one last time.

"Naomi, do you remember what Pokemon you have with you? There are two Pokeballs set in your belt."

"Um…" I quickly took them out and checked them. One Pokeball said Ralts, and the other said Misdreavus. I told him the names, and he nodded, seeming to look at something far in the distance that no one else could see. He muttered something, and left. Unsure of what to do, I climbed back into bed, and fell asleep.

I walked the halls of the headquarters, staring at the signs that said 'Team Galaxy.'

I sort of liked them, the way they were designed. I liked the uniforms too. But I was still kind of mad and wanted to find out what was going on.

_Oh well,_ I thought when I heard a noise coming from a doorway. I headed towards it, but I didn't get very far until I was stopped by two men.

"Are you a newcomer?" one said.

"Yeah," I said, smirking. He nodded and gave me a pin.

"You have to wear this at all times for one month. If you don't, you may be mistaken for a person who has stolen the Galaxy outfit. And that leads to you getting arrested until we get used to your face."

"Um, thanks." I felt the ground move suddenly, and stumbled backwards for a second until I looked down. _Oh, moving floor. Great._ I watched the door open, and I was greeted by many other people who were settling into comfortable chairs. I eased myself into a chair in the back of the room. Soon enough, a woman approached the microphone situated on a stage. She cleared her throat, and began speaking.

"Welcome newcomers. From here on, you will be known as Galaxy Grunts. You are to never give your name to anyone, no matter what the case may be. You can also never flash your trainer card at anyone else except to another Grunt."

"You may want to know what Team Galaxy is all about. Well, here's your answer. Team Galaxy is a team made to show real trainers the way Pokemon really work. You see people all in this world who treat their Pokemon with love, kindness, and RESPECT!"

She said it with disgust, like the word tasted horrible in her mouth. The people murmuring in the room all settled into deathly silence after she yelled.

"You are here to show them that Pokemon are just creatures that are mean to be used as pets, to clean up after you. So for now, I have given each person one special mission to prove their worth. You will get your mission once you get to your sleeping room. Everyone is DISSMISSED."


	3. The Shinx Statue Part 1

_To Naomi Stone, Rank: Grunt_

_Welcome to Team Galaxy. _

_Your first mission is to take place beginning today at 12PM. You are to go to Suiwane Town, and disguise yourself as a tourist. Try to get to the third floor, avoiding all people. When you do, try to find the Shinx Pyramid, and the parts. You will immediately recognize it when you see it. Try and slip through and take it, using the gloves we have supplied you that is in the box beside this letter. Here are the rules of the missions of Team Galaxy:_

_DO NOT BE SEEN BY ANYONE_

_If you are seen, you have two choices: If you are in a large space, use your smoke ball, which is also in the box next to the letter, OR attack._

_It is not our choice with what you do with the victim. You may take their money, but be in mind we keep about 75% of those earnings._

_If you have less than two Pokemon with you on your team, please go to the factory on B3F for your Pokemon._

_Do not EVER give your name out._

_If you think you see a Pokemon that may be of use to the Team, take it. If you have no luck, leave it alone._

"So, it's your first day here too?"

A pretty hot looking guy that I would've thought looked 18 if he wasn't standing so close was standing behind me, reading over my shoulder. He too, was wearing the uniform.

"Yeah, I don't remember how I got here though. How about you?"

"It runs in the family. I like being a part of the group." He smiled. The way he smiled made it seem like he smiled with his eyes as well. They were bright and blue, and eager.

He had perfect raven-black hair too. It was somewhat messy, but it suited him anyway. He was wearing the Galaxy outfit also. I twirled my own fiery red locks and blushed in return.

"Hey, you kids! You're supposed to be out on your mission! Scram!" An old man said four doors away from mines. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to face him.

"So, what's your name?"

"Carter." Beautiful.

"My name's Naomi." We just stood there, grinning at each other like idiots for about twenty seconds until a bell sounded.

"That's the gathering bell. I'm in Group E. I take it that you are as well aren't you?"

"Well yeah, how'd you know? Wait." I just noticed the E pin that was on my chest pocket.

"Haha, let's get down to the first floor. Elevator, right?"

We started pushing through the already forming crowd that was gathering in three elevators. We shoved and pushed our way in, and pressed the first floor.

"Not so good transportation in buildings like this, don't you think?" I murmured. But I didn't see Carter. He might have been somewhere in the back of the elevator. It started moving, and everyone stumbled backwards. I held on tightly to my Pokeballs.

"Hey, watch it will ya?" One man behind me said.

"Douche bag." I murmured again, and got out of the elevator once it opened. The first floor seemed to look like more of the first floor of a hospital than a criminal organization, but that might have been because of all the Grunts. I tried desperately to once again shove my way to a corner of the room. Standing up on a chair, I noticed a sign that said 'NEWCOMERS HERE!' So I got down and once again clawed my way to the sign. I went outside. The sun was bright, so I had to glare to see the mini scooters, skateboards, skates, and other items that were laid out flat on the ground. I still had no idea where Carter went, so I just followed a group of people that were gathering near a stage. The same woman from before came up, and so I listened patiently.

"Welcome Group E. These items," she gestured to the vehicles "are to help you get around faster. They also help you get accustomed to them, and will be your sources of transportation from now on. When you go to a higher group, your item will get a higher rank, and you will be able to upgrade to things like hover scooters, planes, and even cars.

One by one, each of you pick something. I will be going down a list."

She began calling out names in alphabetical order. I heard Carter's name. His last name was Dawson. Carter Dawson. Interesting.

"Naomi Stone?" she called a few minutes later. I walked over to the vehicles and quickly looked over them. My eyes hovered over the black roller skates for a brief moment. I had some kind of feeling that I would have some kind of good experience with them, so I picked them.

Later, everyone lined up to get their map. I got mines, and quickly looked at it. On the back of it was a town that seemed to be drawn from aerial view. There was a large building, and several houses places around it. A Pokemart and a Pokecenter was right next to it.

"Remember, DON'T BE SEEN!"

I nodded and walked away from the headquarters, following the map. Nearby, there was a farm and a couple of Miltank grazing in the grass. I decided that this would be the perfect time to test out my Pokemon.

"Go, Ralts!" A Pokemon that looked somewhat like a shy kindergartner came out from the Pokeball in a flash of white light. It called its own name, seeming to be ready to battle. I targeted one of the smallest Miltank, which was staring awkwardly into space.

"Um… use Confusion?" I said, only remembering the faintest bit of attack moves. It did, and the Miltank was lifted into the sky and hurled back into the ground. As it landed, it stood back up and teetered back and forth. _Good, I think it's confused. Maybe I might be able to make a use for this one._

"Go, Poke-"

"GO, POKEBALL!" A voice called out from somewhere behind me. Before I had any time to act, the Pokeball flew at the Miltank and moved back and forth, and stopped.

A guy approached the Pokeball, not even paying attention to me, and picked it up.

"That was my catch!"

"Well, last time I checked, it was mines. It even says so on my Pokecatcher."

"The hell's a Pokecatcher?"  
>He sighed. "Of course women wouldn't know what a Pokecatcher is. People like you belong in a kitchen."<p>

"YOU SEXIST MOTHER-"

"Save it, I've heard it from plenty of women before. And are you from Team Galaxy? Way to cover up your identity." he sniffed. And with that, he took the Pokeball and walked away, hands in his pockets. I don't know who he thinks he is, but he seems pretty arrogant.

I continued following the map, going around two cities. One of them was an old, beat up city called Dansisle City, and the other also beat up city was called Flankal City. I was beginning to think


End file.
